


Impossible things are happening everyday

by coldflashwavebaby



Series: DCTV Disney Week 2017 [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, DCTV Disney Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldflashwavebaby/pseuds/coldflashwavebaby
Summary: “Why won’t you tell me who you are?” Prince Oliver had asked him as he knelt before Barry in the secret garden behind the palace.“If I did,” Barry answered honestly, “things between us would be very different."





	Impossible things are happening everyday

“Why won’t you tell me who you are?” Prince Oliver had asked him as he knelt before Barry in the secret garden behind the palace.

            “If I did,” Barry answered honestly, “things between us would be very different.”

            The prince had been confused, asking Barry for his name, but he was scared. If Oliver found out the truth—that Barry was no prince, just a pretender, a slave of his own household who refused to stand up to his stepfather, Malcolm—what would he think of him? Barry couldn’t bear the rejection from the first person since the death of his mother to look at him like he hung the stars in the sky.

            As he sat, locked in the attic until the duke left, his mind swam with the possibilities. Prince Oliver wanted to marry him. He _loved_ him. Barry had forgotten what love felt like. It was terrifying and exhilarating all at once. He decided he couldn’t stand Oliver rejecting him, instead drifting away with his songs and dreams of what may have been.

            He hadn’t realized his singing had been heard outside until the door opened, and Malcolm walked in with John Diggle, Prince—now _King—_ Oliver’s captain of the guard. He quickly stumbled to his feet and bowed.

The captain smiled warmly at him. “You’re requested and required to present yourself to the king.”

“I forbid you,” Malcolm snarled. Captain Diggle rounded on him.

“And I forbid you to forbid him. Who are you to stand in the way of a royal officer’s orders?”

Malcolm scoffed. “I am his father.”

That was enough to secure Barry’s resolve to go with the captain. He strode past his stepfather, stopping only for a moment to say, “You are _not_ my father”.

Malcolm roughly grabbed him by the arm before he could leave. “Just remember what you are, you vile thing.”

He didn’t expect Diggle to snatch Malcolm’s hand off of him, or for him to offer a hand. “Come along.”

Barry accepted the hand, letting himself be led to the stairs. What he was…what was he? He was a slave. He was a servant, practically a scullery maid. To his stepfather, he’d been nothing.

Diggle let him take the stairs alone. Would he be enough for the king? What would become of him if he wasn’t?

He took the steps slowly. There was no magic. No fancy outfit. No fairy godmother to save him. It was time for Oliver to see him as he really was.

He didn’t even both to brush the cinders from his clothes as he stepped into the sitting room where Oliver was waiting. The second the king saw him, however, that starry-eyed look returned. In his hand was the golden shoe he’d worn to the ball.

“Who are you?” He asked it in the same kind, curious way he’d asked in the forest on the day the met, only Barry knew, this time, there was no escaping the answer.

Barry took a deep breath. “I’m Barry Allen. I’m not a prince. I have no titles or land. My parents are gone, along with any fortune they once had. I’m a mere servant, in a house that was taken over by my wicked stepfather. All I ask of you, if that golden shoe does fit, is that you accept me for who I am—a average boy from the country who has loved you from the moment he met you.”

            There was no hesitation. No pause, no silence. The king rushed forward, bringing their lips together in a gentle, chaste kiss. “Of course I will,” Oliver whispered. “As long as you accept me for who _I_ am—an apprentice still learning his father’s trade.”

            Barry nodded, not believing what was happening. “I will…I do. I love you, Ollie.” He leaned forward to kiss him again, and Oliver pulled back with a laugh.

            “How about,” he held up the shoe, “we make this official first?” He stepped back and motioned for Barry to take a seat. He knelt before him, just like in the garden, and slid the golden shoe on Barry’s trembling foot.

            It was a perfect fit.

 

* * *

 

See the artwork [here](https://coldflashwave-baby.tumblr.com/post/163409060914/disney-dctv-week-impossible-things-are)


End file.
